Talk:Tawna
I'm actually from the Spyro wiki. I got here through a link. Anyways, I'd like to point out that Tawna also apeared in Warped and Wrath of Cortex as a picture in the Bandicoot's house. -Spash the Bandragon Oh, also, the reason that she apeared in CBB was that that game was made by a Japanese team. -Spash (again) Canon or Fanon Image? There is an image that I discovered of Tawna Bandicoot on Crash Mania. Unless I'm very much mistaken, the said image is identical to an image that was deleted from this wiki twice, because it was considered fanon. I considered it to be fanon myself because it's just a copy of an image of Tawna's prototype, with the skirt recoloured from green to blue. But when I discovered the image on Crash Mania (which is a canon site), I began to question whether it was canon or fanon. So is the said image canon, being on a canon site? Or did the Crash Mania staff recolour the skirt in the image to make it resemble Tawna's model that appears in the game, thus making it fanon? ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:29, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :To think that the image is fanon makes you pretty stupid if it originally came from a Canon source and by the looks of it it's from Crash 1, possibly a game long before your time if your labling of it being fanon because the canon source recolored it is complete lunacy and you have no business editing any articles with that mindset Rummy00 (talk) 17:09, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Please refrain from writing rude comments like you did here. Please keep nonconstructive comments to yourself. Thanks. ::As for the image in question, I don't recall seeing it until last year, and that's saying something since I'm usually very good at searching for Crash Bandicoot images. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:00, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Just because you find the subject matter rude and or offensive doesn't necessarily mean that it's unconstructive. What if Einstien provided the Theory of Relativity with an added insult, would it be considered unconstructive because a mean thing was said? Rummy00 (talk) 10:04, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter. Any comments that are unconstructive or rude are not tolerated here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:36, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Tawna Bandicoot" and "Crunch Bandicoot" Something I noticed when looking at the skins of Nitro Fueled. Both Tawna and Crunch now have the "Bandicoot" surname in the latest patch. Previous versions didn't give Crunch the Bandicoot surname. Seems an odd thing to change unless they were setting up something. It's worth noting that none of the Trophy Girls are given the Bandicoot Surname (even though it would make sense if only cause they are bandicoots). https://youtu.be/jYI6RqTFRrk It just seems like an interesting change to me and I think it may have lore consequences for the future games. Laughingcow6 (talk) 20:04, July 5, 2019 (UTC) :Actually Crunch Bandicoot did have the "Bandicoot" surname in Crash Nitro Kart. Fake Crash, Evil Crash, Evil Coco, The Trophy Girls and - until recently - Tawna Bandicoot are the only Bandicoot characters that I'm aware of that have never been confirmed to have the Bandicoot last name. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 03:56, July 6, 2019 (UTC) :: That actually works out fairly well. If you look into the Wrath of Cortex manual (US) you'll see Crunch doesn't get the Bandicoot surname under the character profiles. Seeing as how he joined the family at the end of the game, it makes sense. Tawna being part of the bandicoot family works out (Japanese lore notwithstanding). Fake Crash I recall only had the Bandicoot surname when the devs refered to him as "Trash Bandicoot" but I don't think that was official in anyway. Laughingcow6 (talk) 04:45, July 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I'm often quick to forget Fake Crash having the Bandicoot name under his unofficial name "Trash Bandicoot". Aside from that, I've only seen him with the Bandicoot last name in fanon. I tend to call him Fake Crash Bandicoot in my own Crash Bandicoot related fiction, despite it being unofficial. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 05:53, July 8, 2019 (UTC)